


Cracks in the Sky

by 4eeldrive



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Pale Porn, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Quadrant Vacillation, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4eeldrive/pseuds/4eeldrive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damara and Porrim attempt to kick off a red romance, but Damara is skittish and Porrim tries to readjust for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracks in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digimaniac33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digimaniac33/gifts).



Damara pushed Porrim into her pile, ready to start things. Her skirt was around her feet, and Porrim was already naked and unsheathed. Moaning. They'd barely touched yet. Damara lowered herself onto Porrim, kissing her deeply. When she pulled away, Porrim followed, biting at her lower lip. Damara moaned and Porrim couldn’t wait to get her hands on her.

Porrim flipped them over so she was on top, biting at the place where Damara’s shoulder met her neck. She was grinding against her, waiting for Damara to unsheathe as well. Damara raked her fingernails across Porrim's back, eliciting a low groaning gasp from the other woman. Porrim responded by snaking her hand's down Damara's body and to the apex of her thighs, ready to start coaxing the other woman out.

Porrim had barely crooked her fingers before she paused. Damara had froze, breathing heavily. She'd stopped scratching up Porrim's back, instead resting her hands on Porrim’s shoulder blades.

“Something wrong Damara? Do we need to stop?”

Damara didn’t respond at first, just continued to breath wildly. It sounded like she was about to hyperventilate, and they hadn't even gotten to the heavy lifting yet. Porrim tried to move herself so she could look at her better - she was so much taller than her that she couldn’t really see her face. Damara held her in place, though, and brought her knees up against Porrim’s stomach to keep her still.

“Yes.”

“Something’s wrong, and we need to stop?”

“Yes.”

“Ok.” Porrim tried to pull away again, to get off Damara and give her space, but Damara still held onto her.

“What do you need right now?”

Damara didn’t respond. Porrim stayed still, holding herself above Damara. Damara's breathing had started to calm down, but Porrim was now working to keep hers steady. Had she hurt Damara somehow? She replayed their brief encounter in her head to see what could have happened. Had she bit her too hard? Porrim stayed still, letting Damara simultaneously cling to her and push her away, just waiting for her to give her some sign of what needed to happen next.

Eventually Damara rolled out from under her. She curled onto her side, facing away from Porrim.

"Damara?"

Damara shuddered. “Are you going to leave now?”

Porrim paused, trying to read from Damara's huddled body language the kind of space she needed. “Do you want me to?”

“No, I think.”

“Ok.”

Porrim grabbed one of the pillows from her pile - why people built piles out of anything but nice soft pillows was beyond her - and held it between her legs, over her still unsheathed bulge and nook. She grabbed a second pillow and offered it to Damara, who glanced over her shoulder and took it.

Damara rolled over onto her back and clutched the pillow to her chest. Her breathing had evened out a little. She chewed at the nail on her left pinky.

Porrim pretended like she was staring at the ceiling, but kept glancing at Damara out of the corner of her eyes. Damara kept glancing back at her, but didn't seem willing to make prolonged eye contact. Eventually Damara turned her head to look at her.

“Will you leave soon?”

“Are you asking me to?”

“No.”

“I can stay a while then. Are you doing okay? Did I do something wrong."

“Don’t want to talk about it.” Damara exhaled slowly and heavily. "No, you were nice. I liked parts of it."

“All right.”

Porrim offered a hand to Damara, stretching it out to her on the pillow pile. Damara looked at it for a long time, so long that Porrim started to curl her fingers inwards, trying to play it off like she’d just put her hand there, yup, that was where her arm was most comfortable. Just as Porrim was about to pull her hand away entirely, Damara dropped her hand into Porrim’s, for just a second, before rapidly pulling her hand back.

“I just feel bad, is all.”

“Yeah? Are you feeling a little better now?” Porrim propped herself up on one elbow to better look at Damara.

“Porrim, I feel bad all the time.” Damara sighed heavily. “Do you feel bad all the time?”

“Not all the time. Sometimes.”

“I feel like I can’t change. Stagnating. Stuck. Bad forever.”

"Well, that's not true, and good and bad are relative anyways. And probably kind of meaningless to ghosts?"

Damara snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Fair enough. We did all die when we were still growing, though, so we're maybe just stuck in a period of change. I think we can still all grow. And be better.”

Damara was still chewing at her nail, and bit down heavily, before spitting the offending cuticle across the room. She brought her hand up to cover her eyes. “Heal even?”

  
“I’d like to think so.”

Damara groaned, and let go of the pillow. She clawed at her stomach, and Porrim reached out to stop her. Damara froze again, staring at her.

“Is it alright if I touch you again?”

“Yes.”

Porrim grabbed Damara’s hands, pulling them away from her body. She had long red scratches on her belly. There was no blood, but they were ghosts.

“Let's not do that, maybe.” The marks faded. Porrim now noticed other marks, ones that wouldn’t fade, ones that had happened before death, crisscrossing Damara’s legs.

“It doesn't have to be permanent.” Porrim was worried that it would sound like a lie to Damara, looking at those scars.

“I think I’ve stuck myself in a permanent way.” Porrim was still holding on to Damara’s hands, and Damara suddenly squeezed tight, like she was scared of falling, even though they were both laying down.

The motion caused a wave of pity to bloom in Porrim. Damara had just been left behind, and they’d all been at fault. This was a far cry from how she’d thought the night would turn out, but all thoughts of spending a concupiscent dream bubble day together had passed. She wanted to pap this girl so badly.

“I don’t really know how to help you, but I’ll try if you want me to.” What a limp thing to say. It was the truth, but Porrim wished she could offer something better, meaningful advice, a world frog free of hurt. “Do you mind if I pap you?”

Damara looked startled, her eyes gone all wide. She nodded, after a moment's hesitation.

Porrim reached out and papped her once, letting her hand rest on Damara’s cheek. Damara churred, but her muscles stayed all tensed up. She looked like she was ready to bolt and it made Porrim just want to scoop her up in her arms and cuddle her for the rest of ghost-eternity. Maybe she'd try it a little later. For the moment, she made a gentle thrumming sound at the back of her throat, reverberating through her thorax, a calming sound, a Mother Grub type sound, letting Damara know she was safe. Damara churred back, softly.

Porrim firmly papped her again. “Want to go on a walk later? The dream bubble stars are out.” It seemed like a good idea to Porrim, offer up something chill and low pressure that they could do together. But Damara grimaced. The cracks in the sky with their flashing colors were just like strobing eyes.

“No.”

“Okay,” Porrim tried to think of something else. “I passed through someone’s dream bubble on the way here that had a nice little stream in it. We could sit on the bank and put our feet in it?”

That sounded good to Damara. She wouldn’t have to look at the sky, wouldn’t have to think about things.

“Whose was it?”

“I don’t know, maybe Kanaya’s? There were a bunch of frogs around.”

Damara thought about it, worrying at her lower lip. Kanaya seemed fine. She was always polite. Didn’t seem like she listened to or cared about the other ghosts’ gossip. A different kind of Maryam. “That sounds nice.” She said it quietly, almost embarrassed, drawing her shoulders up around her ears. To stop Porrim from seeing Damara stood up quickly, too quickly her head gone all empty and heavy. Porrim sat up and caught her as she sagged.

Porrim’s hands were so soft. Damara had seen her just take apart game constructs with those hands, but she was so gentle. It was nice. Porrim gently helped her to steady herself on her feet, keeping a hand on her shoulder as they rummaged around for their clothes.

They dressed, and left the memory of a dark hive. They crossed the dream bubbles towards Kanaya’s and its cacophonous frogs, hearing it before they saw it.

"Maybe I should have picked a different place," Porrim grumbled at the noise of it all, but Damara just laughed. She kept flitting in between wanting to hold Porrim’s hand and pulling her own hand away. She kept her eyes on the ground, or on Porrim, and didn’t look up.

They came to the place Porrim had mentioned, and sat down by the stream. It was a memory that wasn’t even theirs but it was peaceful and the noise of the stream was soothing. Damara kicked her feet in the water, a small, free movement, and even smiled a little. Porrim watched her and smiled back.

“Thanks.”

Porrim lightly splashed her with water in response. Damara immediately retaliated by kicking up a small wave with her psiionics. Porrim shrieked and pulled both of them into the water, deciding to end things before the water fight escalated any further. The stream only came up to their waists anyways.

That ended things, both of them soaking and sitting in the sand of the stream bed. Damara sighed, and rested against Porrim, sitting against her legs and leaning her head back into Porrim's chest. Porrim gently kissed the top of her head and the two simply sat, letting the stream wash over them.


End file.
